parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Cat
Domestic cats (Felis catus), no matter their breed, are all members of one species. Felis catus has had a very long relationship with humans. Ancient Egyptians may have first domesticated cats as early as 4,000 years ago. Plentiful rodents probably drew wild felines to human communities. The cats' skill in killing them may have first earned the affectionate attention of humans. Early Egyptians worshipped a cat goddess and even mummified their beloved pets for their journey to the next world—accompanied by mummified mice! Cultures around the world later adopted cats as their own companions. Like their wild relatives, domestic cats are natural hunters able to stalk prey and pounce with sharp claws and teeth. They are particularly effective at night, when their light-reflecting eyes allow them to see better than much of their prey. Cats also enjoy acute hearing. All cats are nimble and agile, and their long tails aid their outstanding balance. Cats communicate by marking trees, fence posts, or furniture with their claws or their waste. These scent posts are meant to inform others of a cat's home range. House cats employ a vocal repertoire that extends from a purr to a screech. Domestic cats remain largely carnivorous, and have evolved a simple gut appropriate for raw meat. They also retain the rough tongue that can help them clean every last morsel from an animal bone (and groom themselves). Their diets vary with the whims of humans, however, and can be supplemented by the cat's own hunting successes. Roles Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2136.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Cat.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg|101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg|Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|The Aristocats (1970) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) TGaoBaM Cat.jpg MSB Cat.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) FHFIF Cat.jpg KND Cats.jpg TTTE Cats.png Cat, Domestic (Total Drama Island).png ATHF Cat.jpeg|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) HTF Cat.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) ss_c30a1e79badb6b2d2753dbf8c1b193c4434cae39.600x338.jpg IMG_7584.PNG MrKitty.png IMG_7794.JPG IMG_7795.PNG IMG_4575.PNG IMG_7899.JPG IMG 8173.JPG IMG 8973.JPG IMG 0294.PNG loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg CPatP Cat.png IMG_cats.JPG|Sing (2016) IMG 1713.JPG Dexter's Lab Cat.jpg IMG 0132.PNG|Father of the Pride (2004) IMG 9290.JPG IMG 1333.PNG IMG 4858.PNG IMG 5855.JPG IMG 8473.JPG IMG 1334.PNG IMG 8897.PNG IMG 0215.JPG IMG 1289.PNG IMG df cat.jpeg IMG 9689.PNG IMG 9053.PNG IMG 0216.PNG IMG 7838.JPG Sassy the Grouch.jpg IMG 0732.JPG IMG 6529.PNG Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|LeapFrog that-darn-cat-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg Angry Kitten.png Nine Lives 2016.png|Nine Lives (2016) Misfortune.jpg|Heathcliff and the Catallic Cats (1980-1981) thomasina06.jpg|The Three Lives Of Thomasina (1963) incrediblejourney08.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Elephant Family.png F U N.png|Arthur (1996-2018) yellowsubmarinecat.gif|Yellow Submarine (1968) See Also * Domestic Dog * Wildcat (The ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Felids Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Bolt Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:The Princess and the Goblin Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Black Cauldron Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Open Season Movie Spoofs Category:Open Season Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Bloom County Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:The Emoji Movie Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Toopy and Binoo Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Peeps Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Coco Movie Spoofs Category:Coco Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Ribert and Robert's WonderWorld Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals